Song- No Mediocre
Basic Info Title: No Mediocre (feat. Iggy Azalea) Artist: T.I., featuring Iggy Azalea Length: 3:21 Release Date: June 17, 2014 Album: No Mediocre (feat. Iggy Azalea) - Single Genre: Hip-Hop/Rap Lyrics from rapgenius.com T.I. All I fuck is bad bitches I don’t want no mediocre (x3) no Bad bitches only Ain't no mediocre Don’t want no mediocre I won’t hit no mediocre You a bad bitch Stuntin on the mediocre (x3) 7 bitches with me and ain't none of them mediocre From they head to they toes they so far from mediocre 1: T.I. Right hand in the air I solemnly swear I never fuck a bitch if she don’t do her hair No more, you won’t get no dick if there’s a bush down there Girl I should see nothing but pussy when I look down there You come fuck with a nigga what better to do He call to ask how you doin tell him better than you, yeah I’m kicked back with four pieces like a kit kat Me fucking if you ain’t a dime just forget that Pretty face fat ass, if she don’t have Have one of these, well I think I’ll pass I just handed her the keys to a new drop Jag When she took it I took it back You shoulda asked for a Benz That’s mediocre bitch T.I. 2: Iggy Azalea Heard he want to lay it down on Iggy Iggy Gave it to him twice Now he want a 3, Mike Bibby diva But I need a bad boy Rest in peace Whitney pardon me But I don’t think none of these bitches fucking with me Want a billboard bitch stop running in place Heels on me saying gimme 6 inches of space Courtside while designer frames cover my face Now everybody in the game wanna get em a taste I’m still Grand Hustle first lady fuck you pay me Bet he won't go 12 rounds with the million dollar baby I can change your life quick stop playing with me And if you ain't talking money what you saying to me 3: T.I. I'm in Brazil with a bitch Catch me in a mansion in the hills with a bitch Get her out dem tennis shoes Throw some heels on a bitch I’m the type of nigga split a mil with a bitch Hold up, only if she bad though Out here trying to find someone that better than my last go Take her to my castle Drown her in my cash flow Say your dick so little she can fit it in her asshole Told me she can write this shit No further than a cab go Said I got that don dick She wanna be my tutor So she give me brain getting head on the scooter Had sex on the beach From Bermuda up to Cuba I done fucked a lot of dimes But I’m looking for a cute bitch You the shit What she say when she got to sit When I ain't around Give a damn who you do it with Super thick pretty face Ménage à venti 20 at the same time Wanna get ya rent paid Also By T.I. * Still Ain't Forgave Myself * Dope Boyz * What Happened? * You Ain't Hard * I'm Serious * Do It * What's Yo Name * Hands Up * Chooz U * I Can't Be Your Man * Hotel * At the Bar * Heavy Chevys * Grand Royal * Trap Muzik * I Can't Quit * Be Easy * No More Talk * Doin' My Job * Let's Get Away * 24'S * Rubber Band Man * Look What I Got * I Still Luv You * Let Me Tell You Something * T.I. Vs. T.I.P. * Bezzle * King of da South * Be Better Than Me * Long Live da Game * Be Easy * Motivation * ASAP * U Don't Know Me * Bring Em Out * Tha King * Prayin for Help * Why U Mad At Me * Get Loose * What They Do * The Greatest * Get Ya S**t Together * Freak Through * Countdown * Bring Em Out * Limelight * Chillin With My Bitch * Stand Up * My Life * Drug Related * Hustlin' * King Back * Front Back * What You Know * I'm Talkin' to You * Live In the Sky * Ride Wit Me * Why You Wanna * Get It * Top Back * I'm Straight * Undertaker * Stand Up Guy * You Know Who * Goodlife * Hello * Told You So * Bankhead * You Ain't Fly * Act I: T.I.P. * Big S**t Poppin' * Raw * You Know What It Is * Da Dopeman * Watch What You Say to Me * Hurt * Act II: T.I. * Help Is Coming * My Swag * We Do This * Show It to Me * Don't You Wanna Be High * Touchdown * Act III: T.I. Vs. T.I.P. The Confrontation * Tell 'Em I Said That * Respect This Hustle * My Type * The Hottest * No Sweat * 56 Bars * I'm Illy * Ready for Whatever * On Top of the World * Live Your Life * Whatever You Like * No Matter What * My Life Your Entertainment * Porn Star * Swing Ya Rag * What Up, What's Haapnin' * Every Chance I Get * Swagga Like Us * Slide Show * You Ain't Missin' Nothing * Dead and Gone * Collect Call * I Know You Missed Me * Remember Me * Hell of a Life * No Mercy * Welcome to the World * How Life Changed * Get Back Up * I Can't Help It * That's All She Wrote * Big Picture * Strip * Salute * Amazing * Everything On Me * Poppin Bottles * Lay Me Down * Castle Walls * I'm Back * Yeah Ya Know * Got Your Back * Ya Hear Me * Pledge Allegiance * We Don't Get Down Like Y'all * I'm Flexin' * Here Ye, Here Ye * Love This Life * Like That * Go Get It * Trap Back Jumpin * Sorry * Hello * G Season * Wildside * Ball * Can You Learn * Guns and Roses * The Way We Ride * Cruisin' * Addresses * Who Want Some * Wonderful Life * Hallelujah * Like That * Wit Me * Welcome Back to the Track * Spazz Out * Watcha Saying Tip * Yeah * Yeah Ya Know * Once Upon a Time * Here We Go Again * Get Yo Girl * Like So * Gettin' Paid * F*ck a Mixtape N*gga * Really Livin' Like That * Whether You Like It or Not * Shooting Range * No Competition * Bitch Who * Ready Set Go * Celebration * Got Your Back * F*ck Da City Up * Hot Wheels * Loud Mouth * On Purpose * Stunt'n Like a Fool * Pimp * This Time of Night * In a Nutshell * Jeezy Speaks * Who What When * The One Piss'n On Your Ego * Harry Potter * I See Ghost's * I'll Show You * Oh Yeah * Popped Off * About the Money Category:No Mediocre Category:T.I. Category:Iggy Azalea Category:Recommended Songs